A Vacation to Remember
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: a deleted scene to the end of The Kibbutz. You know the one ; Niles/CC.


A Vacation to Remember

"_Shake it Miss Babcock!" _Niles was dancing well into the night in his hibiscus shirt and sunglasses.

When the overly excited butler quickly realized what he had said, he slowly turned around to see the tall woman in the large sun hat mimic his actions.

"Oh, daylight﻿ come and me wan' go home."

They both stared straight ahead and sipped on the straws of their coconut cups.

When Niles realized neither of them were going to speak, he turned to face her. "What are you doing here?"

C.C removed her lips from her straw and swallowed. "What am **I** doing here?"

"Yes. What? Is your hearing going as well?"

C.C glared at the butler who she happened to notice looked very cute in his get up. "I can not believe I am stuck here with you for a whole week.

"Oh, like spending it with you is peachy keen?" He took another sip of his drink as his mind ran wild. _Maybe I'll get to see her in a swim suit? Wait, what? I'm not supposed to want to see that. I'm supposed to feel sick when I think of that._

"Niles!"

Niles quickly shook himself from his thoughts before he stared back at the woman who enveloped his thoughts. He noticed she had taken her hat off and was not running her hands through her perfect blond tresses. "What?"

"Since you're here, can you get me another drink?" she had a smug grin on her face as she held out her coconut cup.

Niles was about to take it, when he realized where he was and who he was with. "Wait. No." He quickly pulled his hand back. "I'm on vacation and if I were to serve anyone it certainly would not be you."

C.C glared at him which made Niles feel his entire body stiffen. "Fine." She put on a smirk that frightened Niles. "Oh Marco..." She held her cup out as a tall, handsome, tanned man came up to her.

"Yes, My Principessa?" He had a strong Italian accent that lingered in the air.

C.C kept her eyes on Niles, knowing fully well that he was jealous. From the zingers they threw at each other countless times a day, to the kiss they shared in the Sheffield's living room, CC knew Niles better than anyone. And she was full on ready to make him jealous. "Marco could you get me another drink please?"

"Of course," He kissed her cheek before he took her cup and left for the bar stand.

"Who is that?" Niles asked with curiosity. The jealousy was starting to eat him alive already and he didn't even know how long C.C had known this man.

"That's Marco. He's an amazing dancer." She couldn't help the smirk on her face as Niles' face fell. _My God, is it fun to torture him._

"Amazing dancer? That guy?" Niles let out a scoffed laugh. "He doesn't seem the part."

"And who would you say seems the part?" She set her hands on her hips as her smirk spread across her lips.

Niles felt his free fist clench. _Me_. _It's me. Why can't you see I'm your perfect partner? _"I don't know." He shrugged softly before he sipped his drink again.

"Here we are, my Principessa." Marco handed C.C her drink and kissed her cheek which made C.C do her giddy giggle.

_**I** should be making her giggle like that._

"Care to dance again, C.C?" Marco put his hand out for her and she happily accepted it as she pushed her drink against Niles' chest and he quickly grabbed it as he watched his dance partner walk off with another man.

Niles sat down on a lawn chair and drank the rest of his as well as C.C's drink.

He couldn't help but watch C.C and this Marco fellow dancing with each other. No they weren't touching but- Oh, no wait. Yes they are. Marco's front was pressed against C.C's rear and they both had satisfied smiles on their faces.

Niles felt himself clench his glass with his fist as he started talking to himself. "Get your hands off my woma-" Niles' eyes widened when he realized what he was about to call her. "My _woman_? What was I thinking?"

Niles' confused face created a smile when he watched Marco's eyes shift to a short, stick skinny blond with large breasts. It didn't take long for Marco to quickly walk off after the blond, leaving C.C there on the dance floor by herself.

As much as Niles found it a gift from God that Marco left C.C, he didn't think it was right for her to be alone. Not to mention, he was pretty tipsy and didn't have much time to time before his feet did the work for him. He quickly set his empty drink down and got up before he ran up to C.C and quickly pulled her into his arms.

"Niles, what the hell are you doing?"

Niles was as surprised as C.C at what he was doing. "I'm not sure." He got a smile out of C.C with that one though. He spun her around and out before he pulled her back into his arms. "Now who's the better dancer?" He waggled his eye brow at her which made CC let out a sultry laugh.

"Oh, what that laugh does to me," he smirked to himself.

"What?" A smirk spread across C.C's face.

Niles' eyes widened. "What?"

"You said my laugh does something to you."

"I said no such thing." He felt himself start to sweat.

"But I could have sworn you said-"

Before she could say anymore Niles quickly dipped her, hearing a soft gasp escape C.C's lips. When he pulled her back up, their eyes locked. "You never answered my question," he whispered, never moving his eyes from hers.

C.C was so mesmerized by his blue orbs that she couldn't concentrate on anything else. She felt her breathing stop. "What question?"

Niles noticed her change of attitude and couldn't complain. "I asked who was the better dancer."

CC found herself again and realized what was happening. "I think you should rather be asking who is the better kisser." She gave off a flirty smirk before she took her hands away from his and left for the bar to get a new drink. CC might have been an alcoholic but she wouldn't drink something that had been sitting out alone.

Niles wasn't sure whether to be flattered that he was considered a good kisser, or angry that another man had kissed his woman_. I've got to stop calling her that, she's not my woman._

Niles slowly made his way toward C.C who was sitting at the lawn chair Niles had previous occupied. He couldn't help but watch the way her full, red lips enveloped the straw. _My God, she is gorgeous. _Crossing his face was a small smile; one which didn't go unnoticed by C.C.

She slowly lowered her drink. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." He kept his smile on his face as he sat down next to her at the empty lawn chair before he closed his eyes, releasing a deep breath, all while C.C continued to look at him.

"What are you tired? You're such a party pooper, Hazel." She let her sultry laugh escape her lips before she took another sip of her drink.

Niles quickly looked over at her with a smug grin. "**I'm** the party pooper? Miss Babcock, I'm not the one that that's drinking away on a chair. You do that every day back home."

Glaring at him, she finished her drink and placed it down before getting up. "All right, then let's go."

Confused, Niles slowly got up off his chair. "Go where?"

"Dancing of course," she smirked. "You want me to tell you who's the best dancer, right?"

"Well yes, but I thought my dancing a few minutes ago, proved that." He wore a matching smirk of his own.

"No. Marco and I weren't dancing like _that_." She grabbed Niles' hand and lead him over to the dance floor just as a fast paced song came on. CC quickly stood in front of him before grabbing Niles' hands and placing them on her hips.

Niles' felt his blood pressure rise as he felt her back side rub against his front. He didn't exactly know what to do so he just stood there, praying his body wouldn't betray him.

"Niles if you want to be the better dancer, I suggest you start moving." _My god, this is too much even in the presence of Niles._

Niles, realizing she was right, started to push himself closer to her as his hands protectively caught her hips. He started to listen to the rhythm and soon they were practically grinding each other.

While getting into it, a little too much, C.C tipped her head back and Niles caught her neck with his lips. _What am I doing? I'm kissing her neck, that's what I'm doing. I have to stop. Oh but it's so soft..._

C.C quickly felt him start to come alive against her. _Oh god, what have I created? I have to turn around. _She quickly turned and their noses were nearly touching; Not to mention Niles was still pressed against her as he planted his hands back on her hips. He couldn't keep his hands off her now. He felt her gentle hands move to his biceps and he smiled at her.

_Kiss her, old man. Just kiss her. _Niles swallowed a lump in his throat as his eyes never left hers. "So who's the better dancer now?" He wore a faint smirk as his eyes drifted to her lips that were just waiting to be tasted.

C.C, who was barely breathing now, swallowed hard. "I'm not sure. Marco added a kiss to the mix." _Couldn't be any more obvious, Babcock._

Niles, feeling a bit upset that this man had kissed her, decided to try to make her forget about him all together. He took her tight in his arms and slowly dipped her before pressing his lips to hers as she held his biceps tightly. C.C let her lips slowly open and Niles took that as an invitation for his tongue to slip through her lips and mesh with hers. When the need for air was too much, he pulled her back up and their foreheads touched as their breathing remained heavy.

"So..." Niles started. "Who's the better one now?"

"You." She got out in one breath. "_You're_ the better kisser."

A bright grin appeared on Niles' face. "I was talking about the better dancer."

C.C let her lips move to his ear before she whispered against it, "That too."


End file.
